The Chaos Twins
by crzdsunbeam
Summary: Nota and Animosus are the twin assassins sent to Camp Halfblood to help fight down the growing threat. But something goes horribly wrong. Now Animosus has to save his sister's soul from purgatory, protect the camp, and find out things about himself and others that he might not want to know.
1. Chapter 1

The Chaos Twins

Chapter One

(Percy)

The Greeks and Romans have finally made peace. It was a year after the Giant War, and I was glad to finally be back home. Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter have combined, using CHB for training and CJ for college and homes for us half-bloods. Some people weren't happy with this arrangement (*cough* Octavian *cough*), but I loved it. Things have calmed down a lot, except for the constant stream of new kids, and the occasional monster. But then again, that was part of being a half-blood.

But my day was about to be really messed up, really, REALLY messed up.

Two black clothed figures stood on the hill, by Thalia's pine tree. Naturally, everybody wanted me to go see whether or not they were monsters wanting to kill us. Yay.

So I dressed in my armor and started walking up the tall hill. I was pleased to find that Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Leo fell in step behind me as I trekked. Once a team, always a team, and I was glad they we still could work together after the war without too many problems. Half way up, I pulled out Riptide, my handy sword, and I heard the others sliding their weapons out of their sheaths. Glancing back, and seeing the looks on their faces, well… let's just say I'm glad they were on my side.

The shorter hooded person rested their hand on the hilt of a sword strapped to their waist. A moment after that, the taller one grabbed the hilt of their weapon too, but they made no move to attack. They were starting to make me nervous. By now I could tell that they looked human, the shorter one female, and the taller one male. They wore black hooded cloaks that covered their faces and feet. A flash of silver underneath the hem of the hoods led me to believe they were wearing masks.

On the top of the hill, I stopped about three feet away from the pair, on the other side of the magical barrier. "Can we help you?" I asked, carefully keeping my tone level. "If not, well let's show you the way out of here. It can be the painless way, or the not-so-painless way. You decide."

(Nota)

I warily watched the armed entourage make its way up Half-Blood Hill, and laid my hand on the hilt of my sword, Angelusmortem in Latin, or Άγγελοςθανάτου in Greek, or Angeldeath in the common tongue. I knew these people, and they should have been dead a long time ago. The last time I saw them was almost five hundred centuries past.

My brother, Animosus, shifted his weight next to me, and put his hand on his own sword, Nocteanimam, or νύχταψυχή, or Nightsoul.

"Ani, I don't think tha -" I started.

"We have our orders Nota," Animosus cut me off. "We are here to help them, but we will have to hide our identities, unlike originally planned."

He was right, of course. After almost 5 centuries of training, our leader decided that Animosus and I were ready for our first assignment on earth. We had our orders, and were expected to follow them.

This is the first time we have dealt with anything more intelligent than talking cows, and from what I hear about most humans, the cows are a close second on the intelligence meter. Sure, there were smarter life forms than that, like the living robots in the Andromeda Galaxy, or the flesh-eating panda Pillowpets© in the UDFj-39546284 Galaxy. I've never been to either of those places, for there was no reason to. Their societies were too sophisticated to allow a corrupt politician that needed discreetly killed into office, or a rampaging serial killer that needed to disappear wander around their cities. But nobody expected Percy, Annabeth, and Nico to still be alive. That was something that nobody could plan for. Not me, not Ani, not the gods, not even Him.

There were a bunch of new faces with them too. More potential enemies.

I've been told that I get angry pretty easily… so you shouldn't be surprised that when Percy not-so-subtly threatened me and my brother, it took a lot of will power not to separate his body from his head.

Ani laid one of his hands on my shoulder. "Nota…" He warned.

The blond boy stiffened. "Kind?" he questioned. Oh, he can speak Latin. Maybe he was one of the Romans that He had told us about. They combined camps shortly after Ani and I left.

"Sed hoc est quod significat nomen meum. Nota mihi nomen est, hoc est, ipse meus frater, et Animosus. Unum te puto Romanorum?" I said.

The boy nodded and replied, "Ita sum. Et est nomen meum Jason Grace. Et qui mecum sunt, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Hazel Lévesque, Nico Di Angelo." He pointed to each of the people as he said their names. I knew most of them, but there were some new faces.

Annabeth was rubbing her temples like she had a headache. "Not all of us can speak fluent Latin Jason," she said. "Let's go back to English, okay?"

"Sorry," Jason smiled. "Habit. But who are you? Why are you here?"

"We were sent by the gods," Ani said. "For now, we are inspectors. Later we might be trainers, teachers or even warriors."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Piper spoke up. Charmspeak flowed through her words, trying to convince me to spill all of my secrets (an act that would take many years), but the magic had no effect on me. Being impervious to most magic was one of the upsides to my job.

"Save your voice Piper," I scolded in a cold voice, hiding my smile. "You should know not to tip your hand until your opponent will be affected."

There was an awkward silence, in which we stared each other down, two against eight. I didn't like their chances.

"But I'll soothe your fears," I smirked. "Apollo!"

There was a flash of golden light, and the god appeared.

"I was napping Nota," he yawned. "So this better be important."

"We just need you to verify us," Ani said.

"I hereby declare that Animosus and Nota were sent to help you, as a god I allow them access into both camps, thunder boom, yada yada yada, did I get everything?"

"Yes, go back to where ever you were," I replied and waved. Apollo was one of my favorites, even though he was lazy and slightly annoying.

Another flash of light and Apollo was gone. Ani and I stepped past the magical camp border, and moved closer to the group.

"So now that we're all so chummy," Leo proposed, "Why don't you show us your faces? I'd like to know who I am working with."

I scowled. "That wouldn't be a very good idea."

"Why not?"

"How do we put this…?" Ani thought for a moment. "We don't have faces. It could very possibly make you go insane."

"These aren't our physical bodies," I simplified. "Just think of a remote controlled faceless mannequin."

And that of course, was a lie. If anyone knew who we really were... let's just say that would be really bad.

Animosus and I were twin assassins. We killed for the good of the people, assassinating tyrants, making murderers disappear. We've been all over the universe, trying to keep the balance between good and evil. And now it was Earth's turn. We haven't set foot on this soil for over 5 hundred years. Everyone we knew should have been dead.

We were once campers here at Camp Half-blood, a very long time ago during the second Titan war. But after a series of accidents, we were taken somewhere safe by an immensely powerful man. This same man made us immortal and trained us to be professional killers, numbing all our emotions except anger, and helping us see our victims as objects so we would feel no mercy towards them. After that we went around the universe doing his works.

We were here because there was a spy in the camp, and Animosus and I were to get rid of them in the cleanest and safest way possible.

Turns out that was going to be harder than any of us thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(Animosus)

We followed Percy back down the hill towards the big blue house in the middle of the valley. On the way, Leo gave us the V.I.P tour of the camp.

"Over there the monster stocked woods," Leo pointed towards a dense forest. "And over there, the cabins for every god. Major, minor, Greek, Roman, you name it, we've got it! I personally think that the-"

"Leo," Percy said. "Please shut up before they kill you."

I glanced over at Nota to see that she was glancing around at the people surrounding us. We have certain powers that made us more qualified for this job than others. Nota had the ability to sense magical items and powers. I could tell she was doing this now. Whoever was the spy was probably communicating by magical means, to escape detection.

I unstrapped Nightsoul from my belt and held it out in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked.

I let go of the sword and it disappeared. Nota did the same with Angeldeath.

"Stowing our swords in the Void," Nota explained. "When we need them again…"

Nota temporally was a blur and ended up behind Frank, making his stop suddenly because Angeldeath appeared in front of his face.

Frank gulped. "Cool."

The others were looking at this demonstration with various degrees of awe. Leo's was the most dumbstruck.

"Powerful and mysterious, my kind of girl," Leo smiled.

He swaggered over and tried to put his arm around Nota's shoulders, but she stepped away just in time so that he stumbled sideways.

"Don't touch me," she said. "Or ever make a move on me again."

"Chiron!" Percy called as we reached the front porch of the house.

A bearded man in a wheelchair rolled down a ramp from the front door, and stopped right in front of Nota and I. "Yes Percy?"

Percy gestured towards us. "These, uh, helpers that the gods sent are here."

"Ah!" Chiron exclaimed. "I've been awaiting your arrival."

"So you knew they were coming?" Hazel asked.

"Well of course, dear Hazel," Chiron smiled. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No," all eight of them chorused.

I smirked. These awful excuses for fighters were oblivious.

_Ask him what year it is, _Nota spoke in my mind.

_Why don't you do it?_

_Because you are older sounding then I am. It will make a seemingly stupid question more legitimate._

_Fine. _

I bowed low to Chiron and Nota followed my example. His eyebrows rose slightly, but he didn't question us.

"Please," I said as I straightened. "Could you tell us what year it is?"

"Well of course!" he said. "It is the year 2012."

I managed to keep my face straight. "That's not possible."

"How so?" Chiron asked, puzzled. "I assure you, my boy, it is quite possible."

"That must mean that you must be 19 now Percy," Nota announced.

"How did you-?" Percy frowned. "Do I know you?"

"No," I replied.

_What have we gotten ourselves into? _I asked Nota.

She looked around at the gathered people. _I don't know. Shall we go find out? _

We joined hands and teleported to our master so we could yell at him for not telling us what taking this job entailed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nota)

"You knew," I said as Ani and I materialized in His throne room.

"I knew what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with us. You could have told us what to expect!" Ani yelled. He always had less control over his anger than I did. "Especially with…!"

"Nico?" He finished. "How can you still care for him after what he did to you?"

"We don't," I took off my silver mask and threw back the hood of my cloak. "We're just surprised to find that our kid brother is still alive after all these years."

Ani took off his hood and mask too.

"Well obviously he is alive, and you seem to have forgotten that time is different in my realm. It has only been three years since you have left."

I paled. I had forgotten, but even if I hadn't I would have expected at least a century to have passed.

"Yes, Daniele and Alice Di Angelo, son and daughter of Hades, only three years. That makes you what now? Twenty-two? Or was it Twenty-five?" He chuckled. "I don't remember!"

He vanished before either one of us could say anything more. I sighed and pulled my hood back up. Ani copied the motion.

"We're twenty-four," Ani growled.

"Well that was interesting," I said simply.

"Yeah," Ani looked at the empty throne and sighed. "Why us?"

"What do you mean 'Why us?" I asked.

"Why are we always the ones getting into trouble like this?"

"I don't know. Should we tell him?"

"Who Nico?"

"Yes, numbskull," I said. "I wonder if he'll remember us."

"I bet he will, which is why we can't risk telling anybody."

"I HOPE he'll remember us if we ever do tell him."

"Are you ready to go back?" Ani asked.

I put my mask back on and replied. "Let's go."

(Percy)

When Nota and Animosus evaporated, all I did was stare at the space they just recently occupied.

"Did that really just happen?" Leo asked. "I mean, this might just be a really weird dream."

"Nope," Chiron said. "Quite real, unfortunately."

"But why?" Annabeth seemed confused. "Why are they here?"

"I don't want to scare you-"

"There's not much that scares us anymore," Jason pointed out.

"You're right my boy," Chiron sighed. "But I'm still not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Nota's voice came from right behind me, and I jumped. "I think they, and the rest of the camps, have a right to know."

"Do you want to tell them?" Chiron accused.

The little bit of Nota's face I could see twisted into a grimace. "Point taken."

Animosus hadn't moved or talked since they had returned. It was weird, because he and Nota usually had this tag-team way of talking. I reached out to tap his shoulder, just to make sure he was okay. I might of have just met him, but it doesn't mean that I don't care.

"Dude are you o- AH!"

His had snapped out so fast I didn't have time to react. He twisted my arm behind my back forcing me to turn and cry out in pain.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth yelled. "Percy!"

Animosus let go of my arm and stepped back quickly.

"Sorry, habit," he said. He looked behind me. "Nota," he warned.

I looked behind me only to see Nota with her sword pointed at my neck.

"Sorry." She did the fancy sword disappearing trick again.

"Okay," I exclaimed. "You two REALLY OVERREACT!"

"It's a survival instinct," Animosus explained. "If Nota or I ever feel threatened, we attack first and ask questions later."

"It's kept us alive thus far," Nota shrugged.

I rubbed my shoulder. "it was still unnecessary."

"Is anybody going to tell us what we're going up against?" Nico asked. "I don't want to be walking into a battle blind."

"We can't tell you," Nota said.

"Why not?" he persisted.

"We just can't." Animosus said. "Not until the time is right."

"Um… guys?" Hazel's worried voice cut in.

She was leaning over the railing of the porch, looking at something on the horizon.

"I think that time might be now."


	4. Chapter 4

(Animosus)

I dashed down the stairs of the porch and looked up at the hill. There was a small crowd of figures, mostly monsters by the looks of it. At the front of the group, there was a ten foot tall bare-chested man with Hawaiian floral shorts. He had a modius, a type of wheat basket on his head.

"That's Serapis!" Annabeth exclaimed her eyes widening.

I whistled. "You two already know each other? That ain't good."

Percy frowned. "You never told me about that little escapade."

"Oops," Annabeth tried to smile innocently. "Must have slipped my mind!"

"That can't get past the barrier, can they?" Jason asked.

The barrier flashed blue then shattered like glass.

"Does that answer your question?" I said as the monsters and god ran down the hill.

"What are we going to do?" Frank cried. "The camp isn't ready for an attack!"

"Annabeth?" Nota took on that commanding voice of hers. "How many creatures would you say are there?"

"Um…" she scanned the hill. "About two hundred."

Nota nodded like that cleared everything up.

"Annabeth, contact Sadie, Percy do the same for Carter." Nota ordered.

"How did yo-"

"There's no time! Tell them to get here as fast as possible, and to bring all the help they can. Chiron go contact the gods, we'll need their help too. Frank go grab all the archers. Hazel, Leo, go tell the cabins. Nico, raise an undead army, and then go someplace safe. Jason, give us aerial support. Animosus and I will hold them off until then."

They looked like they wanted to protest but Nota yelled at them again.

"Go!" she glared. "GO NOW!"

They scattered like flies.

Nota drew twin swords from the void. And I grabbed one of my battle axes.

"Now this," Nota laughed as we charged. "This is going to be FUN!"

(Percy)

"Carter!" I yelled, staring at the palm of the hand Carter put the communication device on. "Come on dude!"

The mark, an eye, glowed blue briefly, before fading. I hoped that was what it was supposed to do.

I looked at Nota and Animosus charging the monsters.

I hoped it would be enough.

(Annabeth)

"Is something wrong?" Sadie asked, her voice sounding tinny and distant over the phone.

"I wouldn't call you unless there was," I told her. "He's back."

"You don't mean-"

"_Sadie! We need to go! Like, now!" _a voice called in the background.

"Yeah! I know Carter!" she yelled back. "We'll be there soon, and we'll bring help."

The call ended.

(Sadie)

"Let's move people!" I yelled at the scrambling occupants of the Twenty-First Nome. "WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!"

A moment later they were gathered in front of me and Carter.

"Where are we going!?" a novice yelled. I think it was Felix.

I looked at Carter. "We're going to Long Island." He listed off a set of coordinates.

"Got it." I nodded. "Cleo keep the ankle-biters safe while we're gone!"

"Okay!" she smiled. "Good luck!"

I opened a portal and the novices streamed through. I watched, feeling a sickening dread growing in my stomach. Who knew how many were coming back.

"I don't believe in luck."

(Nota)

I was slightly surprised when the Egyptian portal opened right behind the monster I had just decapitated. Then the magicians poured out and immediately joined the fray. Soon after that, the campers from the cabins joined the fight too.

After only a few minutes, the only thing left was Serapis standing in the middle of a field made of the corpses of monsters.

I stared at him trying to anticipate any moves he might make. The other fighters surrounded him on all sides. He looked around at all the people with all different weapons, then smiled, which quite frankly freaked me out.

"You might have won this battle," he laughed a bone-chilling laugh. "But not the war."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

I looked around at all the gathered warriors just to find they were all looking at me or Ani.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "Why don't the campers have some R&R. Twenty-First Nome, I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to stay here any longer than you have to. If you'd follo-"

My words were cut off by a scream and a pair of hands wrapped around my neck, keeping me from drawing a breath.

"Nota!" Ani lunged forward, sword aimed for Serapis, ax lost somewhere in the carnage.

But Serapis evaporated just before Ani stabbed his mid-section.

Which meant his sword went through me instead.

I fell to my knees, vision blurring, blood flowing through my fingers where I had my hand pressed against my sternum.

"Nota!" Ani cried, falling to the blood soaked ground beside me.

He pulled my head into his lap as carefully as he could, tears falling onto my mask. He pulled it off and stroked my face.

"Nota," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Nota."

I tried to reach his face with my blood stained hand but it fell limply on my chest. My eyes started to flutter closed…

"No!" Ani yelled. "No Nota, Alice, you need to stay awake! You need to-"

My eyes started to close again.

"ALICE!" Ani cried again, but his voice was white noise in the background.

My eyes closed, and the world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

(Percy)

"Alice," Animosus sobbed, clasping her face with both of his hands. "Alice, wake up! Wake up! Don't die! Think about Nico! Think about ME! JU- just do- don't…"

Think about Nico? Why would either one of them think about Nico?

I walked over to Animosus knelt on the grass, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Animosus, Ani," I paused. "She's gone."

He gave no sign that he heard me; he just unclasped his cloak and draped it over the body. I was able to catch a glimpse of Nota's face before it was covered.

I turned to Nico, trying to keep a look of horror off my face.

"Nico?"

He looked up from the patch of dry grass he was looking at. Wait… wasn't that green a moment ago? I glanced behind me, only to see that Animosus was holding his head on his hands, the grass withering around him.

"Yes Percy?" Nico asked.

"We're going to need a shroud," my voice cracked slightly, knowing that what I was about to say would scare Nico for the rest of his life. "A shroud for, for a child of Hades."

"What?" Nico gasped. "No! It can't be!"

He dashed over to where Animosus was and he grabbed his shoulder, twisting Animosus so he was facing him.

"Take it off," Nico growled a look of fury in his eyes.

Animosus just looked at him blankly.

"Take. It. Off!" Nico yelled so loud that the birds in the woods took flight.

Animosus slowly reached up to his face, pulling off the silver mask that covered his face.

As the mask lowered I could have sworn that I was seeing double.

"Hello Nico," Animosus sighed.

(Nico)

"Daniele," I said, staring at my older brother's face. "Fancy seeing you here."

I plopped myself down in the grass beside him. I wasn't going anywhere until I got some answers. I looked at the covered body in front of us, and realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"So that means…" I gasped. "Oh gods, no."

"Yeah," Daniele looked down, a blank expression in his face, as if all the emotion that he was showing earlier had been sucked out of him. "Alice."

"You idiots!" I slammed my fist into the ground and cracks spread across the earth. I could hear Percy trying to get all the people away so that they wouldn't get hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We couldn't," Daniele looked at me, his black eyes dull. "It would jeopardize the mission that we were sent here to do. If that happened, we all would be as good as dead. Alice, when we first came here, she was reluctant to stay. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide who we really were from you. She might of acted like she didn't care anymore, but she was a really good actress. She still loved you beyond comprehension.

"I know that you want to know why we left, but I can't tell you now. Not here. You never know who might be listening. Come to my tent tonight. I'll try to explain everything there." He gently picked up Alice's body and walked towards the amphitheater.

After a moment of staring at the blood on the ground, I got up and walked towards my cabin, I still had to make a shroud for my sister. Half-way there I stumbled and fell, hitting my head on a rock. I blacked out, and fell into a dream of memories.

"Alice!" I squealed. "Swing me! Swing me!" This was from when I was four. Alice would have been ten. We still lived in Venice.

Alice looked up from whatever it was she was working on and smiled. She was nothing like the cold-hearted killer she had turned into.

"Okay!" She grabbed my wrists and started spinning. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and she lifted me up by my arms, the momentum of the spinning kept my legs straight out behind me, giving the feeling that I was flying.

"Faster!" I yelled.

"If I do that, I'd end up hurting you!"

Alice started slowing down, and set me on my feet.

"More!" I giggled.

"No, I have to finish this paper," she stuck her tongue out at me. "And it's your bed time. I'll come tuck you in in a moment."

"Okay," I sighed, trudging off to the room I shared with Bianca.

"Buonanotte!(Good night) " Daniele yelled from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes from dinner.

"Buona notte, fratello!(Good night brother)" I yelled back.

"Coricare! (Go to bed)" mother yelled from the sitting room. I giggled and dashed down the hall, then dove into the bed. Moments later Alice walked in.

"Sogni d'oro amore. Ci vediamo sia al mattino. (Good night dear. I'll see you both in the morning)" Alice whispered to me and Bianca. She leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

….

My eyes snapped open.

"Hey Nico," Hazel was sitting beside the cot I was laying on in the infirmary. "How you feeling?"

I touched the bandage around my head. "Ow."

"Jason found you lying on the ground right outside the Hecate cabin with a nasty bump on your head," she said. "What happened?"

"I tripped." I sat up and winced. "Where is Daniele?"

"He's still in the amphitheater." Hazel lifted a black piece of cloth from the ground. "Here, I thought you would want this." She handed it to me.

"Isn't this the enchanted shroud cloth the Hecate and Circe kids made?"

"Yep, all you have to do is think of the person who died, and the cloth will make a design that reflects that person's personality."

Hazel stood up. "I should leave now, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I closed my eyes and thought about all that I knew about Alice. Her smile, how determined she was, how kind, how she looked when she arrived at camp and every little detail that I could remember.

"Whoa," I said when I opened my eyes.

It looked like a galaxy, but more vibrant, more beautiful. The black cloth now felt silky, and was covered with stars and plumes of space dust illuminated from within. It shimmered and glowed, but it still had a background of darkness. It was perfect.

I unsteady got to my feet, the wound on my head throbbing, and headed towards the amphitheater.

(Animosus)

I turned as Nico walked in the entrance to the amphitheater.

"I heard you took a nasty fall," I said.

"Yeah," he scowled. "And you didn't even stop by to see if I was okay."

I put my head in my hands, fighting back tears. "I couldn't leave."

Nico grimaced. "I keep forgetting Alice is… gone. I've only just got you back, and now… DAMMIT!"

I grabbed his arm before he could punch something.

"What's this?" I asked, grabbing the black fabric bunched in his fist. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"That's what I thought." Nico looked at Alice's body. "Do you think she would've liked it?"

I chuckled softly. "After she beat us up for thinking that she would ever die, yeah. I think so."

I carefully draped the shroud over Alice, and then looked at the setting sun in the sky.

"It's time," Nico said.

(Percy)

I watched as Animosus took a torch to the shroud that covered Nota. As the body was incinerated, Jason called up a wind that blew the ashes into the sky.

As they swirled in the wind, my mind must have been playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn that I saw Nota's face, outlined by ash and sparks, blow a kiss down towards Animosus and Nico. But then I blinked, and it was gone.

And, I know this is crazy, but there appeared to me a man clothed in flowing black robes that gathered all the ashes and sparks in a glowing urn, before covering it and disappearing.

Weird, really weird.

(Nico)

I followed Daniele to the forest, and watched as he set up his tent. Quite cool actually, all he did was snap his fingers and a black tent about the size of a small apartment appeared, fully set up.

Daniele looked at me and smiled sadly at the look of shock on my face.

"Alice designed it," he said. "I have no idea how. She never would tell me."

"Maybe she hasn't changed as much as I thought."

"She still changed, maybe for the better though." Daniele turned and pulled open the flap of the tent. "Let's go inside."

I followed him in, and gasped as I saw the true immensity of the canvas structure. It had to be a big as the White House, if not bigger.

"Like I said, she was amazing."

"So, are you going to tell me why you left now?"

"It was right before the attack on the empire state building started. Alice and I were at our post on the Williamsburg Bridge, with about ten other people. It was weird, one moment there was nothing in sight, and then suddenly, a monster appeared in front of us. We were wholly unprepared. Alice came back to her senses the quickest, and she charged the monster. The rest of us were right behind her. But then there was this huge shock wave, I don't know what caused it. Alice and I were closest to the edge, and we went over.

"When we hit the water, we couldn't see anything; the water was too murky and polluted. I tried to find the surface, but I didn't remember which way was up, and I had no idea whether or not Alice was okay. My lungs started to burn, and I could see a shape moving towards me through the water.

"I didn't know what to do. I had dropped my sword while falling; I had no way to defend myself. Then, something grabbed me. I freaked, hitting it, the last few bubbles of oxygen escaping from my mouth. The edges of my vision were tinged black. But then my head broke the surface, and I coughed and sputtered and could hear Alice doing the same.

"There was a man holding our heads above the water. He had a shining silver mask on, and a hood pulled up, so I couldn't see his face. But I could see his eyes. Have you ever seen a photograph of an exploding star?"

I nodded. "Pretty cool looking, if I may say so myself."

"I know. But this guy, his eyes were like exploding stars. No pupils, no irises, just these brilliant bursts of light and color. They were beautiful, but also deadly."

"You sound like you're in love," I smirked.

"Oh shut up. If anybody is in love with anybody, it would be you and Percy," Daniele retaliated.

"Wha- how did you know?" I stammered.

"I have spent the equivalent of six centuries learning how to read a person's body language."

"Oh, right. Okay then. Continue."

"But this man, I could just feel the power _radiating _off of him. And like the idiot I was then, I asked him 'Are you here to help?' He replied, "No this is not our fight.' I remember being confused, because he said 'our', as in his, Alice's and mine.

"Alice started to protest, saying that there were people who needed our help. He glared at her, and she shut up, which is, as you know, really not like her. I began to say something, but the man hit our heads together so hard, we passed out.

"I woke up eventually; I don't know how much time had passed. The room I was in was dark, but I could hear Alice's breathing. Suddenly a doorway appeared and lights turned on. The man that took us stood in front of me.

"He was clothed entirely in black. But then he pulled down his hood and he looked like- like, ugh, you remember our cousin? The one who lived in Europe?"

"Of course! He was crazy! Always spouting some nonsense about how chickens were meant to live free and in the wild!" I laughed, remembering all the times Cousin Gerald had come to visit.

"Well he looked a bit like him, but more manly and muscled. He took us in, as if we were his own children. He was like a dad to us, more of a father than Hades ever was. He taught us how to fight, how to lurk in the shadows, how to not feel our emotions. The training was horrible, the test missions were worse. We became stronger and stronger, unlocking powers in ourselves that we didn't know existed.

"Then we came here."

"That's it?" I asked.

"No. there is someone outside."

(Nota)

I gasped and sat up, my hand clutching my stomach. When I pulled it away, there was no blood or pain. The wound was gone, but so was the camp. I looked around at the darkness that surrounded me, and was able to see nothing.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself.

"Always remember everything you've ever heard or seen, Miss Gregison," voice sounded from somewhere to my left.

The lights flickered on, and I squinted to keep the light from searing my eyes.

"At least, I thought I taught you that," a man that I have never seen before stepped out from a doorway. "And this is not the first time that you have been in the infirmary."

"I'm sorry," I said as I stood up. "But do I know you?"

I frowned. My body didn't feel right, and my perspective was wrong. What had happened to me?

"I hope you are just playing a trick on me, Charlotte," the man scowled.

"No trick." I looked down at my arms. They didn't look right either. "Do you happen to have a mirror?"

"Charlotte," the man was starting to look a bit worried. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, and my name isn't Charlotte," I frowned. "Now, where am I?"

"Well if you aren't Charlotte, then why do you look and sound like her?"

"When you find out, why don't you tell me?" I put my hands on my hips. "Now, listen close buddy, 'cause I ain't gonna say it again. I need to get to New York, now. As in, immediately, as of this moment, pronto. _Comprende?"_

A bell rang, and I could hear the patter of many feet out in the hallway. A young blond boy bounded in. He couldn't have been much older then twelve.

"Char!" he ran over and gave me a hug and I stiffened. "When you passed out randomly in Tactical, I was really worried!"

"Tactical?" I asked, turning towards the man.

He sighed. "This is Peter. Peter, I believe that our mutual friend here is suffering from memory loss."

"No, I am not. I remember every detail of my life. MY life, not Charlotte's," I sighed. "I'm not her."

"What?" Peter looked between me and the man. "Headmaster Coulter, just, what?"

Headmaster Coulter shook his head. "I still think this might be some elaborate prank. So, how would you like to run your first polygraph test? This would be the perfect situation anyways."

Peter's eyes lit up. "Really? All by myself this time?"

Headmaster nodded. "Now, whoever you think you are, we'll find the truth."

"You're saying that like you think that I don't know how to trick a lie detector test."

"Will you take it anyway?" Peter did a puppy-eye face at me, and I snapped. Ani, made that same face whenever he wanted to do something. I had no idea when I would ever see him again.

"Fine," I smiled. "But how old do I look?"

"Oh, about eleven." Coulter said dismissively. "Commence the polygraph at 0800 tomorrow. Understood?"

Peter stood up straight and saluted. "Aye, sir!"

Coulter looked at me.

"Sure, whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

(Nico)

"Wait," I held up my hands for him to stop. "WHAT?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Malcom sobbed. "Annabeth d-drowned! In the lake!"

"So you're not trying to trick me?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes!" Malcom yelled. "Why would I kid about such a thing?"

"Reasons." I shrug. "Is Percy okay?"

"He oddly doesn't seem that affected."

"Well then."

(Animosus)

So I found the spy. After I made Nico leave through the back door (the tent has five) I shadow traveled right behind the person who was eavesdropping. Surprise, surprise, it was a certain child of Athena. Annie Bell is what I think her name was. No… Annabeth.

She didn't hear me behind her, so I stayed as still as possible, and just watched. And read her mind.

_I think they're gone. Should I go now? No, stay a little longer. Gather as much info as you can for Serapis. Then leave._

That about did it for me. I silently grabbed my sword from the Void, and stabbed her through the back, right into her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground. Job accomplished, now I can go home. I wonder if Nico would want to come too. We needed to build an army for Him. Nico could be the first recruit. And there were many great heroes who died who would be great warriors too. With a little… persuading, Hades could release them from the underworld.

Maybe Alice was there too. Maybe my sister could be brought back. Maybe the partner of my existence wasn't gone forever. Maybe that happily-ever-after that every person wants will come to us. Maybe, but not yet.

Dammit.

(Nota)

I was sent to a small room that looked like it was decorated by a young girl. When I looked in the full length mirror hung on the wall I was surprised to see a blonde, blue eyed, tanned, stereotypical Californian, ten year old girl staring back at me. What the hell.

I had no idea why I was here, or how I even ended up in this body. Did Chaos do this for some odd reason? I lifted the hem of my gray shirt ever so slightly, just to see if there was any mark from where the sword had pierced me on my other body. It was smooth skin, not a mark anywhere. As I was studying myself in the mirror, a loud bell rang again and something buzzed in my back pocket. I pulled out a PDA looking device and flipped open the cover. A red holographic face floated above the screen.

"Charlotte Gregison, please report to room A36 immediately. You are late for your Physical Training class." It said before disappearing. I flipped the PDA shut, and walked out of the room. On my way here I noticed there were a bunch of hallways branching off the main one. The hallway I was in contained all the girls' rooms, and on the other side of the main hallway were the guys' dorms. They were labeled Halls Y and Z, and to the left there was a blank wall, so I assumed that if I turned right, near the end of the main hallway would be the A hall.

I hurried down that way, and just like I thought, there was the A hall. At the very end of that hallway was Room A36. I opened the door, and saw that instead of a room, it was more like a gymnasium. There were slightly padded mats spread across the floor at different intervals, and a pair of kids, students, I now knew, dressed in loose fitting white pants and kimonos were practicing different moves in some form of a mixed martial art on each other. As I entered a large, heavily muscled man came stocking towards me.

"Gregison!" He bellowed. "Front and center, IMMEDITLY!" I moved quickly to the center of the room. This must have been some kind of training school for a military organizations, or maybe even future spies. One does not learn how to do a double backflip in a normal school's Phys. Ed. I smirked slightly at that thought. I never attended a normal school anyways. But that didn't make me forget the fact that I had to blend in here. If I didn't act right, I would never be able to get back to Long Island. So I decided to put all the military, spy, and combat training Chaos had taught me to use here.

"You're late!" the man barked. "Explain yourself!"

"Yessir!" I saluted and stood at attention. "Sir, the headmaster was speaking to for personal reasons, sir!"

"And what were those reasons recruit!" He got all up in my face, spittle flying trying to make me flinch. It wasn't working, and he was getting angry.

"I am sure the headmaster or the doctor would be more qualified to explain it."

"EXPLAIN RECUIT!"

"I am currently suffering from an acute case of amnesia and identity confusion."

"Say again?"

"You really are stupid aren't you?" The coach swung at me with a heavy pay, and I easily ducked to avoid it. I shot my leg out and kicked his knee cap and he fell, thudding heavily as he hit the ground.

"I suggest that you now leave me alone, because if you annoy me too much, I just might kill you."


End file.
